Blood Is Thicker Than Water
by Asukaforever92
Summary: No matter the situation, blood is thicker than water. One-shot.


A/N: Hello to all I am back with my next Code Geass fanfic. I do like Cornelia and it seems like her relationship with Lelouch isn't as explored as Lelouch's relationship with other family or friends so I wanted to do this. I drew inspiration from other stories and from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic specifically the episode "For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils" with the siblings reversed. This story occurs in late 2003/early 2004 with Nunnally only a few months old, Lelouch around 4, Clovis is ten, Euphie around 2, finally Cornelia and Schneizel around thirteen.

Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass

It was a cold morning in the Imperial Villa or at least as cold as winter in Arizona could get. The servants who were employed at the Imperial Villa carried on their work as usual, but all stopped when they saw Lelouch vi Britannia walking in their direction. The servants paused what they were doing and placed their hands over their hearts as a sign of respect. The Eleventh Prince walked by and made his way to the room where Clovis was in the midst of a painting. Lelouch walked in interrupting his brother.

"Hello Lelouch. I am busy at the moment." said Clovis.

"I came looking for mother." stated Lelouch.

Clovis chuckled at the intelligence of his little brother.

"I believe she is in the nursery with Nunnally." said Clovis.

"I thought so." sighed Lelouch.

Clovis realized his younger brother was clearly upset.

"What's wrong?" asked Clovis.

"Nothing." answered Lelouch.

"I have an idea: how about I teach you to play chess. If I win then you must tell me what is wrong." proposed Clovis.

"Okay." agreed Lelouch.

Clovis paused his painting, sat down at a table and the two brothers began their game. However, Lelouch caught on quickly and before Clovis knew what happened he was defeated.

"I don't believe it." said Clovis awe-struck.

"Believe what?" asked Schneizel entering the room.

"I just defeated Clovis at chess." answered Lelouch proudly.

"I am impressed. We'll have to play someday." said Schniezel.

Lelouch got up and walked to the door.

"I need to find my mother." said Lelouch.

"I will defeat you someday." said Clovis.

"We'll see." replied Lelouch.

* * *

Lelouch departed and made his way to the nursery. The entire way, Lelouch mused of what he would say once he arrived. Reaching the door, Lelouch took a deep sigh and opened the door. He entered to find is mother in a rocking chair as she breastfeed Nunnally. Several nannies were waiting nearby if they were needed. Lelouch walked up to his mother who noticed her son.

"Good morning Lelouch." said Marianne smiling.

"Good morning mother." replied Lelouch annoyed.

"What's wrong?" asked Marianne.

"My piano practice were yesterday and you were absent." answered Lelouch.

"Sorry, but I couldn't leave Nunnally." said Marianne.

"Why?" asked Lelouch bitterly.

"She is an infant." answered Marianne.

"You've been doing this since she was born." complained Lelouch.

"Of course. She needs me." stated Marianne.

"But you've been ignoring me!" cried Lelouch.

Marianne let out a sigh at this.

"I don't mean to." said Marianne.

"If that were true you would have been there yesterday!" snapped Lelouch.

"Lower your tone." ordered Marianne.

The nannies looked at each other in concern.

"Please take Nunnally." said Marianne.

The closest nanny obliged and took Nunnally. Marianne quickly made her presentable then turned her attention back to her son.

"Lelouch, you are young so you might not understand this." began Marianne.

"I am not a little child." huffed Lelouch.

"You're only four." giggled Marianne.

"That's doesn't mean anything." countered Lelouch.

Marianne closed her eyes for a minute.

"Lelouch,you are a brilliant young man and you will grown into a great man. However, you need to understand Nunnally needs me attention right now." explained Marianne.

Lelouch frowned clearly not pleased by this.

"You're giving all your attention to Nunnally and completely abandoning me." said Lelouch.

"I am not abandoning you." replied Marianne.

"Then just send Nunnally back." demanded Lelouch.

Marianne giggled a bit.

"It doesn't work like that." replied Marianne.

Lelouch began blushing.

"Nunnally is your little sister." noted Marianne.

"I don't want a sister!" cried Lelouch.

Marianne's tone became serious.

"Lelouch, I have already told you not to raise your tone." said Marianne sternly.

"I don't care!" snapped Lelouch.

"Stop this right now." warned Marianne.

"I will not!" exclaimed Lelouch.

"That is it, you can forget dinner tonight." said Marianne.

"I don't care about that!" cried Lelouch.

Suddenlly, Nunanlly began crying in her crib.

"You've made your sister cry." stated Marianne frustrated.

Marianne walked over and picked Nunnally up.

"It's okay Nunnally." said Marianne.

Marianne began rocking the infant as she turned her attention back to Lelouch.

"Lelouch, go to your room right now." ordered Marianne.

Lelouch sneered as he clenched his fists.

"I wish she was never born!" cried Lelouch.

"Lelouch!" exclaimed Marianne surprised.

With that Lelouch stormed off. Marianne sighed and placed Nunnally in her crib.

"He takes after his father." sighed Marianne.

* * *

Marianne continued rocking Nunnally until the infant had fallen asleep. Marianne then laid her infant daughter down and headed off to find her son with explicit instructions to find her if Nunnally needed her. With that, Marianne left the nursery and began searching the massive Imperial Villa to find her son. She hoped to keep Charles blind to the matter if need be. She noticed Cornelia and Euphie and decided to ask them.

"Hello girls." said Marianne.

"Hello Lady Marianne." replied the girls.

"I was wondering if you know where Lelouch is." requested Marianne.

"I saw him at breakfast." noted Euphie.

"I mean in the last few minutes." clarified Marianne.

"No." replied Euphie.

Being older and wiser, Cornelia could easily see something was wrong.

"Why exactly are you looking for him?" asked Cornelia.

"He and I got into a bit of a...verbal altercation." answered Marianne.

"Oh no." gasped Euphie.

"If I might ask, what happened?" asked Cornelia.

"He was insisting I return Nunnally. It seems he is a tad bit jealous." answered Marianne.

"Sister, were you jealous when I was born?" asked Euphie.

"No. I was joyous to have a little sister." answered Cornelia.

"I seem to recall you throwing a fit when you found out you would have a little sister." noted Marianne.

Cornelia turned her head and blushed as she recalled this occurring.

"Do you think Lelouch is still mad?" asked Euphie.

"Most likely." answered Marianne.

"Lady Marianne, please let me help you." requested Cornelia.

"Are you sure?" asked Marianne.

"Yes. I believe he I can help." answered Cornelia.

Marianne thought for a minute.

"Okay." agreed Marianne.

"Thank you." replied Cornelia.

* * *

With that the search for Lelouch resumed. Marianne and Cornelia split up to find Lelouch while Euphie wandered off. Cornelia began searching all the places she knew where Lelouch could usually be found. Having no luck, Cornelia made her way to Lelouch's bedroom to see if he was there. Sure enough, as soon as she opened the door Cornelia saw Lelouch lying on his bed with his back facing the door. Standing in the threshold, Cornelia decided to speak.

"Hello Lelouch." said Cornelia.

"Hello." replied Lelouch bitterly.

"Are you okay?" asked Cornelia.

"I'm fine." answered Lelouch.

Cornelia let out a sigh.

"Lelouch be honest with me." demanded Cornelia.

"I am fine." restated Lelouch.

Cornelia walked into the room and sat on the edge of Lelouch's bed.

"I know that's not the case." stated Cornelia.

Lelouch just laid silently.

"Lady Marianne told me what happened earlier." said Cornelia.

"I don't care." said Lelouch.

"Do you really want Nunnally to leave?" asked Cornelia.

"Yes." answered Lelouch.

"Why?" asked Cornelia.

"Mom only cares about her." answered Lelouch.

"You know that is not true." replied Cornelia.

"Yes it is." huffed Lelouch.

"Nunnally is your little sister." noted Cornelia.

"I don't want a little sister." said Lelouch.

"Being an older sibling is really great." said Cornelia.

"I don't want to be an older sibling." huffed Lelouch.

"You are one now." said Cornelia.

"Nobody asked me." said Lelouch.

Cornelia's eyes lite up upon hearing this.

"_So that's the problem._" thought Cornelia.

The Third Princess placed her hand on the shoulder of her younger brother.

"Little brother, I understand that this is a major change and it will take some getting used to." began Cornelia.

Lelouch scrunched his face bitterly.

"I know how you feel." continued Cornelia.

"No you don't." replied Lelouch.

"Actually, I felt the same when Euphie was born." said Cornelia.

Lelouch sat up and turned to face his sister.

"Really?" asked Lelouch.

"Yes. I demanded she be sent to Area 2 because I didn't want her." answered Cornelia.

"But, you and Euphie are so close." noted Lelouch.

"Exactly. Soon you and Nunnally will be the same." said Cornelia.

"But, how did you stop disliking Euphie?" asked Lelouch.

"I realized how great having a little sister is." answered Cornelia.

Lelouch turned his head and thought about this.

"Look Lelouch, I know how you feel. Nunnally isn't trying to take anyone away from you and her she is here now. This is a big change, but you have to accept it. Trust me, I know from experience. Blood is thicker than water." explained Cornelia.

Lelouch took all this in and thought.

"Cornelia." began Lelouch.

"Yes." replied Cornelia.

"Thank you." said Lelouch.

"No problem." said Cornelia.

The two siblings shared a hug.

"Do you want to see Nunnally?" asked Cornelia.

Lelouch let out a sigh.

"Yes." answered Lelouch.

* * *

The Imperial siblings got off the bed and left Lelouch's room. They headed back to the nursery to see if Lady Marianne was there. When they arrived, they found that Marianne was indeed there. She had Marianne in her chair rocking Nunnally. Euphie was net to her looking at her new half-sister.

"Hello Lelouch." said Marianne sternly.

"Hello mother." replied Lelouch weakly.

"I believe Lelouch has something he wants to say." said Cornelia.

Lelouch took a deep sigh.

"I am sorry for the way I behaved earlier. I acted too immature and I am sorry for it." said Lelouch.

"Do you know why you were in the wrong?" asked Marianne.

"I was jealous of Nunnally and afraid I you would forget me" answered Lelouch.

Marianne gave Nunnally to a nanny and walked over to Lelouch.

"Oh no." thought Lelouch.

Lelouch tensed up for fear what was coming. However, he was surprised when his mother knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulder.

"Lelouch dear, I am sorry if you felt that way. Nobody will ever replace you." said Marianne.

"I love you mom." said Lelouch whipping tears from his eyes.

"Do you want to see your sister?" asked Marianne.

"Yes." answered Lelouch.

Lelouch and Cornelia walked to the nanny who knelt down allowing them to see Nunnally.

"Hello Nunnally, I'm you big brother." said Lelouch.

Nunnally looked at Lelouch and reached out for him while cooing with a smile on her face.

"I love you little sister." said Lelouch.

Marianne watched from the doorway when a familiar person appeared.

"I never pegged you as such an ideal mother." said C.C. teasingly.

Marianne quietly slipped into the hallway to find C.C. leaning against a wall.

"It's all a part of my plan." said Marianne.

"What plan is that?" asked C.C.

"Charles and I are both successful Geass users so it only makes sense that our biological children would be excellent Geass users as well." explained Marianne.

"I should have know." sighed C.C.

"All we must do is complete the Ragnarok connection." stated Marianne.

Marianne looked at her children with a menacing grin.

A/N: So there is my fanfiction finished and I hope you enjoyed it. I plan to do another one-shot next month and the month after that as well which I hope you check out. Please review.


End file.
